Tips and Tactics
In this page, you can pick up some useful tricks that will help you grow, especially if you're new to the game. Getting Started Dead Frontier 2 introduced a new way to build up your character. With the help of perks, you can create a character that will fit according your play style. Some perks can help you venture into the city with relative safety and efficiency. I will break down some of the active skills that will help you not just in the early game, but also in the late game. As these skills can become a real lifesaver. The following will be the skills I'm referring to: * Kickboxing * Sprinter * Stealth * Quick Reflexes Kickboxing'' enables you to kick a zombie that will create a breathing space for you. The default key for this skill is the left "Alt" key, and you can use this while a melee weapon is currently equipped. But when you're equipped with a range weapon, "Left-mouse" button will be the default key as long as you're not holding the "Right-mouse" button.'' This is a skill useful for separating and stunning a zombie. If there are two or more zombies in a room, simply kick one of them, that will separate the zombie from the rest of the group, making it easier and safer to dispatch each one of them. This skill is also useful if you found yourself stuck in a corner. Sprinter'' enables you to run. The default key for this skill is the "Shift" key.'' This can be used in a lot of ways. If you found yourself stuck in a corner and your kickboxing skill is still in cooldown, you can use this skill to wave your way through and change position. Another use is if you're in a rush, simply use this skill to give yourself a temporary speed boost. Stealth'''' ''enables you to crouch, decreasing the likelihood of a zombie spotting you. The default key for this skill is the left "Control" key.'' This skill can be used to give your melee weapon a massive damage boost and stun duration. Simply walk behind a zombie while crouching, then give them a good whack. If you're lucky, you can clear a whole room with this skill. A thing to remember is that sometimes this skill are unable to one-shot a zombie, to be safe, after you hit a zombie and it falls to the ground, give the zombie on the floor another whack. Better be safe than sorry. Another one is after you kill a zombie with a melee weapon, make sure to get away from the corpse immediately since sometimes the corpse spawns one or more worms that if left unnoticed, will deliver a considerable amount of damage. Quick'''' Reflexes'' enables you to dodge an attack from a zombie. The default key for this skill is the "Space" bar. This skill is useful if you're using a melee weapon. There will be chances that a mistake will happen, and by mistake, I mean you missing a hit on the zombie. And, a missed hit have painful consequences. To recover from that mistake, after you missed a hit to the zombie, simply use this skill to cope with it and give yourself and the zombie a distance. Also, you can use this skill if you're fighting two or more zombies with a melee weapon. After you deliver a blow to the zombie, simply hit the space bar in order to avoid a damage from the other zombie/s. "''The Looter"'' For those looting oriented players who love hoarding stuff so that they can sell it later, or so that they can use it when emergency comes, this will be the perks that will be useful for your style! * Stealth'' I - enables you to dispatch unwary zombies with ease. '' * Mule' IV''' - To help you carry more stuff. '' * Looter' IV'''- This will reduce your looting time and will give a chance of better items. '' * Melee'' Expert IV- In conjunction with the "Stealth" perk. '' * Sprinter IV'''- To help you get out of sticky situations really quick.'' * '''''Medic'' III - Enables you to get more health from medicines.'' This build will be fit for a level 20 player, although the player can add more perks or level up the remaining perks when they commit the "Prestige". You may change some perks here for your own preference. '' 'Ammo Consumption' ''Using guns in combat will be the most effective and the safest way on dealing with zombies. Less dangerous than going toe-to-toe with the horde. But if you use these guns to waste every zombie that gets in your way, you're gonna be in deep trouble. You see, guns are useless without ammo. That's why conserving them and using them only when it is really needed will be your priority. When you encounter only one or two zombie/s, it is a good idea to just go melee with them. In this way, you can save a bunch of valuable ammunition. These situations will be the times that you will really need to use your gun/s: * "You got stuck in a small room with a couple of zombies, and since the space to move is limited, it is considerable to use your gun to pick some of them (remember to aim for the head, this will save a lot of ammo). Then, you can safely dispatch the rest." * "When you're fighting a Super Mutant Zombies (Bosses), using your gun in this situation will be the best choice since these bosses have resistance in knock back, making melee weapons a poor choice in this fight. You can pick the normal zombies first so that you can focus to the boss later." Missions Missions are the tasks that will be given by the NPCs you will encounter. Upon finishing the tasks these NPCs have given to you, they will reward you with experience points and cash (the amounts will vary based on the difficulty on the kind of mission as well the level of the place where your mission is located at). If you're unable to find these NPCs, you can find them at: * Outposts - They are located in different rooms and corridors inside the outposts. * Random buildings - There will be times that you will encounter the NPCs inside random rooms inside the buildings. Doing missions will be the best source of income as well as leveling up. Take note tho, missions resets every 24 hours. Sleepers This will be the term used to describe those zombies that are disguising themselves as dead ones. Usually they're the ones lying stomach down. You can see if the zombie on the floor is dead already or just another sleeper by its mouth. Observe the mouth, if it is a sleeper, its mouth will open and close in intervals. Stealth will be definitely useful in dispatching the sleepers. If you're unable to go and check the mouth, just hit every zombie you see that's lying stomach down. Better to be safe than sorry. '' ''Observe every zombie that's lying stomach down on the ground. Be careful, it might be a sleeper. Spitters This is the zombies that gained to ability to spit their gastric juices to the unwary survivors. The hardest part is that you won't be able to distinguished that a zombie is a spitter until they puke directly into your face. Once they showered you with their lovely juices, there will be a chance that you're gonna get the status "Bacterial Infection" which will drain 1% of your health per minute. You will need an "Antibiotics" to cure this status. Yes, 1% isn't that much, but if left untreated, it will become a serious problem. Cure the status as much as possible. And always keep an Antibiotics in your inventory. Timing is everything when combating the spitters. There's a couple of ways to avoid being damaged by their puke. '' * ''Once they're about to puke, if you have the ability "Quick Reflexes", you can use this to avoid the spitter's attack. * If you don't have the ability, you can attack the spitter just about it's starting to attack, this will cancel their spitting animation and thus, avoiding the damage. * Engaging them with guns will be the best choice to make, since you can out range their spitting attack. * "If Zombies move a little drunk or look like they're "'feeling heavy"' they're most likely have the ability to spit. (Not 100% sure)" -Famidesu Staying Fit Keeping your Energy and Hydration in good levels is a must. If your Energy and Hydration drops to zero, you will get the "Starving" and "Dehydration" status. '' ''Starving '' ''This is indicated by the "fork and knife" at the left side of your screen. It gives you: * ''-5% movement speed'' * ''-5% attack speed'' * ''-10% aim speed'' * ''-1% health per minute'' Dehydration '' '' This is indicated by the "glass" at the left side of your screen. It gives you: * ''-5% body damage'' * ''-10% minimum accuracy'' * ''-10% maximum accuracy'' * ''-1% health per minute'' Some foods can restore a huge amount hunger and thirst. '' * ''Chocolate Spread (1500 kcal) * Peanut Butter (2000 kcal) * Orange Juice (450 kcal and 1000 ml) '' ''Some foods can boost your stats a bit. * Coffee Granules (''Stimulated: +5% Movement Speed, +5% Aim Speed & +5% Attack Speed for 10 minutes)' * Energy Drink (Stimulated: +5% Movement Speed, +5% Aim Speed & +5% Attack Speed for 10 minutes) * Iced Coffee (Stimulated: +5% Movement Speed, +5% Aim Speed & +5% Attack Speed for 10 minutes) With that said, always keep a spare food and liquids in your inventory. Something's Not Right One of the types of missions available in Dead Frontier 2 is the "Exterminate", where players are required to kill a certain amount of zombies in either the street or inside the buildings. And I'm telling you, this is the most fun one! (Personal preference XD) But there is once a mission where an Extermination mission have been held in a small building. And to be honest, the zombies inside the building doesn't add up to the number required. Well, enough of me XD What you need to do in this kind of situation is just stay still inside the building. Best possible choice is a room with multiple doors, maybe two or more. Then wait there. You can shoot your gun if you want to, so that you can raise the aggro. After a certain period of time, zombies will spawn from the doors. And there you go, the small solution to a small problem! Co-op If you want to play with your friends only, you can do that by creating a "Lobby". To do this, simply do the following steps: # You must go in-game first. # Press the "Escape" button. # '' Then go to "Quit to Lobby".'' # Here you can choose to join other players' lobby or create your own. Or, you can play Solo if you preferred it. '' # ''After you already created a lobby, now you can invite your friends to come. # You have the choice to create a password to ensure that only you and your friends can play inside the lobby. Playing co-op with your friends will definitely boost you and your friends' survivability since someone is always watching someone's back. Also, with the help of friends, clearing a building and searching for the boss room will become much faster. When it comes to a boss fight, it will become much faster and safer than going alone. '' 'Prestige' ''What is "Prestige"? Prestige is resetting your character's level down to one. You ask: "Why?". Well, the thing about it is every time you Prestige, it will give your character an additional point. And you can Prestige up to 5 times. This is how it goes: * 1st Prestige: Level 20 = Level 21 * 2nd Prestige: Level 20 = Level 22 * ... * 5th Prestige: Level 20 = Level 25 '' ( "=" means "will become")'' ( "..." means "son on and so forth") It seems tedious, but doing this will definitely gives you more options regarding with perks. You can have more perks, meaning making your character more flexible. Giving your character more edge in the battle. Also, if you accidentally add a perk that doesn't suit your taste, you can change it later after you Prestige. "Fore more tips and tricks, visit ZeroLife's Youtube channel at: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZRlN7r3GRrvBMXUpBymlAw Most of the stuffs here came from him, so make sure to give his channel a visit! Cheers! - ThunderDove22" "If someone have some suggestions or ideas that can help our fellow survivors here, please feel free to add it to this page. :)" - ThunderDove22 Category:Combat Category:Looting Category:Skills Category:Bestiary